Trouble At The Reunion
by Iluvpurpleandblack99
Summary: When Chris invites the cast back to Camp Wawanakwa, trouble ensures when a killer emerges. All of which will leave them dead unless Gwen and her boyfriend stop the killer. There are 2 different endings. It ends GxD but, it ends GxT in Alternate ending!
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: A Cast Reunion

Prologue

It was 3 years after Total Drama World Tour ended and Chris Mclean and Chef Hatchet both missed the contestants terribly. Why someone might ask, because after Total Drama World Tour ended, Chris and the producers made a terrible mistake. They chose not to have the contestants come back, So for the new season called Total Drama Reloaded, They gave 12 new teenagers the chance to win the million. They should have kept the old cast on the show because once the new season premiered, the ratings dropped 60 percent. The show was cancelled after the 4th episode because of the low ratings and hate mail. Everyday though Chris got mail asking him to bring back the old cast back and finally he did so but they had to fund it with their own money. Here's where our story begins….

Chapter 1: A Cast Reunion

Chris's pov:

So I thought and thought how I can get back into the TV business

And suddenly it hit me. Of course all I have to do is bring back the teens from seasons past and that's how I'll have my job back. I'll lie and say that there is money involved. How will I be able to convince them I have become compassionate to come back on the show again? Well at least I know Chef will come up with something so I'll go talk to him. _

Chef's pov:

I was making dinner for the no good asshole Chris Mclean tonight. I was deep in a reverie about leaving him and never coming back. That is until Mr. Pretty boy came in the room and said "Chef I have an idea to get us back into the lap of luxury, The season 1-3 contestants from Total Drama Island. I thought it wasn't a bad idea but then it hit me. They hate us and I had a feeling that Chris probably was going to ask me to come up with an idea to get them all back, Great. "Chef what should we do?" asked Chris

Chris's pov: I eagerly waited his response and can only picture once we get them back. Chef draws in a deep breath then finally says "Well I think this reunion should be different and we should tell them the truth. "Which is what?" I Asked. "That we have changed and don't want to do anything for ratings like we did long ago". Yeah your right so then tomorrow I'll send the invitations. One more question ok? "Sure ask away. "On Camp Wawanakwa (1) right" I ask and Chef said "Of Course"

(1) AN: sorry I don't know how to spell it.

Anyway, I hoped you like the beginning of this story. I'll write more if you guys like it.


	2. The Campers Arrive

Chapter 2: The Campers Arrive

No one's pov:

The invitations were sent and many agreed for the chance at them million dollars almost immediately but some others had to be persuaded to come back by their friends. One Camper had a difficult Time believing that Chris and Chef really Changed but, Agreed to go. They had the perfect opportunity to make some of them pay but if anyone got in their way the had to be Killed.

The Killers pov:

"Soon very soon" thought the killer I'll see them again and for some unlucky people good luck trying to get away from me. The Killer was also looking for love and someone in particular was their target. First though was to get rid of the person who was enemy number 1 on the list but, I'll take them out last so it will be just you and I….

Chris pov:

We had the all Cast of season 1-3 come back and I was Delighted.

I was waiting at the dock to see them and I guess I was deep in thought but I didn't notice that Duncan and Gwen were walking up to me holding hands until I heard "What's up Grandpa" I turned to face them and gave them both hugs and a warm welcome. They looked at me like I should have been locked up in an insane asylum or something. Anyway I couldn't believe they were still a couple, I thought that juvie Punk and his preppy princess got together again after season 3 was over but never mind that. When I Saw who came on the All couples boat except for Gwen and Duncan (who it looks like got their own boat) it shocked me. Alejandro and Heather (Oh they really did became a couple probably with my advice ha-ha), Bridgette and Geoff, Beth and Justin! (omg really I can't believe that), Izzy and Owen, Tyler and Lindsay (yep I always thought they would stay together), Noah and Eva (That's a mega huge shocker), Leshawna and Harold, and last but not least Courtney and (WHAT!) Trent (how did they hook-up). Then at last was the rest of the contestants. Well I have to greet them now, Let's get this over with. I need my massage which is at 3:30 pm.

Beth's pov: Justin and me are dating! We have been a couple since Tda. When we came to the island, we all found out that there is no money but, it is still taped. I thought they would replace Chris the creep with a nicer host for our reunion. Is that mean? Sorry.

The Killer's pov:

Well I'm here at last, let the fun begin….. At least it's fun for me. Maybe after I kill them, I can escape with my true love and steal Chris's money.


	3. New stories and The killer emerges

Chapter 3: New stories and The killer emerges

Chris's pov:

Well I really wanted to know how Eva and Noah and Courtney and Trent became a couple so I asked Noah and Eva first. Well Eva began but was soon interrupted by Noah. Well one day I was on the and then I saw Eva's profile and I had always liked how tough she was and by the end of the Total Drama World Tour I was in love with her. I contacted her and then we went on a date to the beach which we both enjoyed. After that day we saw each other whenever they could but on the 4th of June, I knew that I loved Eva and never wanted to be apart from her again so I popped the question on the very same beach we went on their first date. She said yes 2 years ago and the rest was history. That was such a sweet story I started crying. Then I had asked How Courtney and Trent got together and Courtney had told us. So she began I became a Corporate Lawyer and I had a singing Career on the side. One day my agent contacted me saying that someone was looking for a female singer to do a duet with and I love singing duets so I signed up. The day we went to record the duet I noticed that the singer/guitarist looked familiar but put that thought out of my head. As soon as heard that voice I knew Who it was. I then screamed Trent! He looked at me like I was crazy until I introduced myself and then he remembered me. After that day we found out we had a lot in common and then we realized that we lived on the same street and then we just started going out.

Chris pov: By the time we got here and all caught up with each other it was night time so everyone went back to the cabins except me because I wasn't tired yet and wanted to have a smoke but I made a terrible mistake staying out late because when I turned back to go inside I saw it. One of my ex campers shot me in the heart. I got a look of the face that was towering over me I couldn't believe it. Why did you shot me ? I asked. The killer said "You treated us like crap and I couldn't take it anymore. Remember this with you gone me and my love will be happier that you died, you sick *******." Who do you love? I asked The killer said Well since you are dying I'll tell you it's ? I didn't hear the last part because I died right there.

The Killers pov:

1 down and 25 to go. I think I'll take out Sierra this time just so I can spare Cody her from obsession with him. I'm pissed of because Chris told us when we came to the island that there is no money! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! After I calmed down, I had to think. Since the reunion is taped, I'll go tell the camera men to leave and I'll delete the footage of me killing Chris.


	4. A Campers Discovery and Accident

Gwen's pov:

This island sucks still but at least I still have my husband Duncan here. I swear I think I heard someone scream so I run outside and I see a person in a Black ski mask and Black suit dragging a body down into the river. What I do next is very stupid but It was all I could think of at the time. I run down to where the killer is and I start to scream at them to stop but, then the bag breaks and I see Chris Mclean dead inside. I then try to fight the killer off but, I failed. I see them pull a gun out and I lay in defeat waiting to die but as I wait for the bullet to come it never does. I just see the person staring at me and then kisses me on the lips. As soon as they were done I realized Who killed Chris So I say I know who you are and then he says Goodnight Babe and I get conked on the head. I wake up on a bed and I see someone next to me. I don't recognize who that is though so I scream for someone to come help me and

Then this Big Black girl and this surfer chick come into the room and say Gwen are you ok? Was Gwen my name I can't remember anything so I ask who's Gwen and They start freaking out because

I don't remember anything. Then the guy with green Mohawk waking up and say Did you have a goodnight sleep Babe? Yeah I say then I ask who are you? and then he starts to freak out which brings everyone else in here. He said for someone to get Chef because I can't remember anything. Then he said he's my boyfriend which is impossible is say and point to the guy with jet-black hair and a green shirt with a handprint on it and some black jeans and say that is my husband.

The killer pov:

When Gwen saw me I knew I couldn't kill her besides I love her but when I kissed her she recognized who I was somehow and I had to knock her out. I made sure to bring her back to her bed because I care about her.

Trent's pov: When Gwen said I was her husband I knew she was thinking of the past. When we were Dating we went to Vegas and we got drunk one night. Then in the morning we realized we got married the night before because we both had rings on our fingers. We never told anyone that we got married and now she thinks were married again. That's going to piss off Courtney and speak of the devil Courtney Then started to yell at Gwen. She said to we were dating and Duncan was dating her but Gwen didn't believe it.

The killer pov: Well at least our witness is out of the picture but I won't kill her along with most of others especially Leshawna and Bridgette.


	5. Gwen's Choice

The killers pov: It was night and time for Sierra to die but I think I'll go check on Gwen first…..

Gwen's pov:

Today I remembered 1 thing and I think it was important. I saw Chris dead in a bag and thought it must have been a dream so I thought nothing about it. Then I hear someone come in the tent so I pretend to be asleep and fear for my life as a memory comes back to me."(I see them pull a gun out and I lay in defeat waiting to die but as I wait for the bullet to come it never does. I just see the person staring at me and then kisses me on the lips)"

Then all of a sudden it hits me I remember those lips they were… I was cut off from my thoughts as someone moves closer and whispers my name. I don't flinch or move as I hear my name being called so they give me a kiss on my forehead then they walk away. That was the killer I thought making sure I was asleep so I don't interfere with the killings this time but I have to try to stop it.

The killers pov:

I had enough of that obsessive crazy fan girl of Cody's besides I bet he got sick of her too. What I had to do was Kidnap Cody to get Sierra to come out into the woods which gave me the perfect opportunity to kill her but how could I get him into the woods. That's it all I had to do was leer Gwen here and that would get Cody to follow and Sierra would come as well. How do I get Gwen to come with me though….

Gwen' pov:

So I was writing in my diary and thinking how to catch the Killer but I didn't notice that when I started to drift away to sleep that someone was carrying me away…

3 hours later

I woke up and I'm in a tent with someone in all black. I beg him not to kill me and he looks me in the eye and says "I love you too much so I would never dream of killing you but, I have to kill some of the others though. Sierra will die tonight because Cody is on his way to rescue you and she will follow him. Tonight you and

Cody will survive but Sierra will not. Then the killer dragged me deeper into the words and told me that I couldn't tell anyone who he was or he would take me away and I wouldn't be seen again. Also something else was in the bargain, I had to kill Cody in the next 78 hours or else he would kill Duncan so I reluctantly agreed to the bargain. I felt like someone was watching him tell me that and then he told me to run away so I could find Cody then he had said not to let Sierra see us because Sierra was all his.


	6. Goodbye Duncan D

Chapter 6: Goodbye Duncan ;D

AN: I forgot to upload this part a while ago and continued with the rest of the story, forgetting about this. Oops, well I'm going to upload them again. Sorry about that. Anyway, commencing the story in 3...2...1... NOW!

3 hours earlier

Cody's pov:

After I got back from my swim I noticed something sticking out under my pillow and it was a note that read _Meet Me in the woods as soon as you find this- Gwen. _I knew that something was off so I set out early. I was really worried about Gwen because I knew she had been annoyed at me for trying to get back together with her. It had been a couple of months before the reunion and I had found out that she had moved next door to me. That made me really happy because I had always loved her since Total Drama Island and tried my best to get her attention but usually her mind had been on her current boyfriend at the time. In Total Drama World Tour It was my last chance to get to together with her but I was to late. She had Kissed Duncan in the confessional in London and when we found out in the Greece episode in the last challenge. I had completely freaked out and I said to her DUNCAN, DUNCAN because it's seemed like she has kissed every guy except me. Then that Jackass came over and said I called and then made fun of the outfit I was wearing. I was to far gone after I heard he kissed Gwen so then I punched him and then chef whipped him. That's not important now and so when I finally get there I see Chris's body laying there and when I check for a pulse I can't feel one. Then she came out of the woods and walked up to me and gave me a hug. I wonder why she hugged me though because last time she had swore she hated me and then she did something I didn't see coming, She kissed me on the lips. It was Paradise.

Duncan's pov: When I went to turn in for the night I saw Cody walk by and into the woods so, I followed him to see what he was doing. I stayed silent and I crept behind him the whole time until I heard some people talking and then I went to see what the noise was. Then I stopped and realized it was Gwen and a taller figure looming over her. Then I hear Gwen pleading for him not to kill her and then I hear something that almost makes me come out of hiding "I love you too much so I would never dream of killing you but, I have to kill some of the others. Sierra will die tonight because Cody is on his way to rescue you and she will follow him. Tonight you and Cody will survive but Sierra will not. Then I hear them going deeper into the woods so I follow. Then he told her that she couldn't tell anyone who he was or he would take her away and she wouldn't be seen again. Also something in the bargain was she had to kill Cody in the next 78 hours or I would have died. Then she saw me and I put my finger on my mouth to tell her not to notice me and then she nodded slightly. She had reluctantly agreed to the bargain much to my chagrin and went to find Cody mean while I left and went back to camp when I notice I am being watched by the killer. He looks at me and smiles evilly with a look that said it all good bye Duncan.


	7. The Killers Motives

Chapter 7: The Killer's Motives

The Killers pov:

Well that meeting with Gwen was interesting because I had saw someone was watching us. It was Duncan watching us and I hoped I wouldn't have to kill so soon but it looks like I might now. That meeting was only for my and Gwen's ears not for a certain punk. I have to go back to camp and pretend to have been there the whole time. First I think I'll go check on Sierra.

Sierra pov:

I saw Cody going up to the woods and I followed him. Then I was grabbed by two strong hands and dragged away. I then tried to scream but duct tape was placed over my lips and then I was blindfolded. I woke up to see that I was in a tent and tied up with rope. I panicked and tried to get the duct tape off my lips to breathe and I start kicking around. I then hear maniacal laughter and my face turns from panic to shock to anger. I see him in the tent with me and he was just watching the whole time.

AN: Sorry for the short chap. But, there will be longer chapters after this one, I promise. Anyway, I have to upload chap. 6 , this chap. , and chap. 8 again because I forgot I was missing the 6th chap. So, yep. I hope everyone likes this story and will you please review because I love reviews.


	8. The Second Killing

AN: YES, I just finished uploading chapter 6 and chapter 7 again so, this is the last chapter I have to upload again and then I'll feel much better. Now, it's Story…

Gwen's pov:

How could I make a deal with him to kill Cody? My sweet friend Cody who, has done nothing but nice things for me. That was why I kissed him and why I hugged him. I bet that surprised him that I still care about him after all this time but I do and I will always. I can't believe I saw Duncan in the woods. Did he see and hear everything? Then as soon as I think about him, I see him in the campgrounds waiting for me with a serious look on his face. He tells Cody that he needs to talk with me and Cody agrees. Then looks back at me and mouths "Good luck". So Duncan and I walk away from everyone.

Duncan's pov:

I saw Gwen in the woods with Cody and I saw her kiss him. I still couldn't believe that she had agreed to kill him so the killer wouldn't kill me. I had to confront her about it and ask why she had agreed. I mean I know she hates Sierra but, Cody, she always cared out him. I should have come out of hiding when I heard the killer ask her about that. That way she wouldn't have to had made that bargain with him. After I'm done talking to her I'm going to go kill him.

Gwen's pov:

Duncan and I talked for a while about how I shouldn't have made that bargain with the killer but I did. He said that he has to take care of that now, whatever that means, but I have to figure out what he just said means first.

Courtney's pov:

I was walking back to our cabin when I saw Cody walking around

really sad for some reason. So, then I went up to him and asked him what's wrong. He said nothing at first but then after a couple seconds started to breakdown and said "G-Gwen and Duncan are fighting and I-It's my fault." When he said that I was extremely happy because I never stopped loving Duncan and always wanted to get back together with him. Even though he cheated on me with that Gothic slut. So all I had to do was comfort Cody and then make my way back to Duncan. I said to him "I bet it's not your fault that they're fighting so why don't you call it a night and then go back to your cabin. Then tell Gwen in the morning you're sorry."

"Okay" he said much happier and then started heading back to the cabins. I started to plan how to get Duncan to like me again and forget Gwen… FOREVER!

The killer's pov:

I see Sierra still hasn't broke free of the rope and I can easily kill her. I pulled out a knife and stabbed her repeatedly, then after a couple of minutes I checked for a pulse. There is none. Then I skinned her alive. I brought both Sierra and Chris McLean's bodies back to the camp and put a note with them

'_T__wo down and Twenty- four to go. watch your backs Bitches'._


	9. A Warning Note

AN: Hey guys, I've been pretty busy lately. I will try to update as fast as I can but, I'm not sure when that will be. There is a poll on my channel asking who the killer is in my story so, check it out and take your guess. I hope it's not that obvious. Also, a thank you to

bluezombie77 for reviewing but, you signed on anonymously so I could reply back to you. Since you were my first review, I'll write a one-shot with any 2 characters you want me to do. I hope you all enjoy the chapter :D

Gwen pov:

Duncan and I went back to camp. When we woke up in the morning we saw them. There by the cabins were the bodies of Chris and Sierra. Sierra was skinned alive and Chris was rotting. We could see maggots inside of him. Then all my memories had come back to me as soon as I saw Chris.

_Flashback:_

_I ran outside and I saw a person in a Black ski mask and Black suit dragging a body down into the river. I run down to where the killer is and I start to scream at them to stop. The bag breaks and I saw Chris Mclean dead inside. I then try to fight the killer off but, I failed. What I remember next is that is that instead of being shot the killer kisses me on the lips. _

_End Flashback_

I then remember who the killer was it was… but I am cut off again when I realize everyone else who is still alive is here. I see Bridgette checking for a pulse on Sierra while Geoff gets a bag and some gloves and puts Chris into the bag. I see chef crying hysterically and then I see Cody freaking out too. I go over to Cody to comfort him while Owen go over to Chef. Duncan walks closer to everyone saying he found a note and then reads aloud what it says. It said '2 down and 24 to go watch your backs Bitches.' and then everyone else starts to freak about the note but I still don't understand why Cody is freaking out about Sierra death because he hated her. I don't ask him the real reason he's crying but just hug him while he cries.

Cody's pov: I can't believe it, Sierra is dead. Now I have nobody in this world who loves me. I wish Gwen would love me. I can't believe that I miss Sierra because all that she would do is steal my trash, my toothbrushes, and even my underwear so I don't really know why I was feeling sad. Yet, I was happy just to be in Gwen's arms so I guess I couldn't really be all that sad if I was enjoying this.

The killers pov:

Aww Cody's in love with Gwen still. He'll be killed next with 3 more retards. I have always hated each of them so I'll be extremely ecstatic when they die at the hands of me. I really have to plan something big to take out all of them. Maybe I'll set some traps deep into the woods and I'll put a note in their beds saying if you want to leave here safe and sound then you have to meet me deep in the woods. I can't say it exactly like that because they might catch on. That's what I'll say to all of them except change it to their respective love interest. So I have to plan how to get them in the woods all at the same time without them seeing one another. All I have to think of is how?

Gwen's pov:

The killer said In 78 hours and today is the final day but I can't bear myself to do it. I love Duncan too though so how can I chose. That's it I have a plan but I have to talk Leshawna and Bridgette into it. To bad I can't tell Duncan though because it will ruin everything.

**AN: I hope you guys like this story because I really want more reviews for this story. Can you give me a review even if it's short because I will really appreciate it. Since I have only gotten a review for this story, I want at least 3 more reviews for me to continue. I think that the next chapter is my favorite but, it has a BIG cliff- hanger so, hurry and review and then I'll post it. ****J**


	10. All Acording To The Plan?

AN: sorry for the delay but, it's here now! Enjoy

The Killer:

First I have to make arrangements before I take out the 4 of them. I hear someone crying. It's… Leshawna and … Bridgette? Oh shit I wonder what happened. I walked over to the ex campers who, were huddled over something. I saw… GWEN DEAD! No! it can't be! My Beautiful Gwen. I have a panic attack and then black out for a moment. I awaken because Leshawna threw cold water over me and Harold used some of his smelling salts to help me wake up. Maybe I won't kill him later. Nah, still hate him. When I feel like I'm completely awake I ask what happened and Leshawna explains it all. "Well" she begins, "Gwen told me that she wanted to go for a quick swim. At first I thought nothing of it but when she didn't come back in an hour I got really worried. I asked Bridgette if she's seen Gwen in the last hour and she says no. Then we went to look for her and we found her washed up at the beach. She looked as though she drowned and that's when you all came out because you heard us cry." Then Bridgette continues. "Yeah. When you saw her you blacked out for a couple minutes." Wow I still can't believe my Gwen is dead. (AN: Btw this is one of the campers pov but I'm still not going to say who the killer is… yet.)

Courtney's pov: Yes! That Gothic slut is dead now. I can get my Dunky back but, of course everyone is sad she is dead except for me. Even Heather is sad which I thought was impossible, but I guess you learn something everyday. So all I have to do is persuade him to come back to me. First I have to break up with Trent.

Gwen's pov:

I can't believe they fell for it. They actually think I'm dead. Even the killer. Wow, All I had to do was to get Bridgette and Leshawna in on this. Leshawna actually was able to make my skin blue enough to make it look like I drowned. I knew Leshawna was good at fake crying because of the hospital challenge in Total Drama Action. For Bridgette, I had to hope she was good at fake crying but she had really come in handy with that fake drowning story. I knew I could count on them so tonight I can spy on the killer and plan for tomorrow because that's when I will stop him for good.

_Nightfall:_

The Killer's pov: That's it! I have to take out Duncan before the others. He killed my Girl and he will not get away with it. What the fuck! Did I just see Gwen run by? Nah it couldn't have been she's dead! I still can't believe it. Well tomorrow I think I'll meet up with Duncan and finish him off for good. I promise to your grave my love, I shall avenge you! _

Gwen's pov: "I promise to your grave my love, I shall avenge you!" who was he kidding with that crap. I mean seriously I know he loves me but really I don't love him anymore. I have to focus on the mission not ridiculous crap right now. I know he thinks it's Duncan's fault somehow so I have to kill him before he kills Duncan.

AN: ok this is not the cliff- hanger I promised. I wanted to extended this to the next chapter so, it's in the next chapter. Anyway, I have been really busy lately so I can't work on this to often but, I will try my best. That is why I write one-shots to entertain you. I have to go to sleep now because it's 1:20 am so, good night everyone.


	11. The killer is revealed…almost

AN: Chapter is sorta right, it picks up from where I end here and it says who it is next chapter.

Duncan' pov:

I couldn't believe it; Gwen was dead but she told me something really useful before she died. She had revealed who the killer was

and now I was going to crush his Fucking skull into the earth's crust.

Trent's pov:

So I was walking around and thinking how Gwen could really be dead and I honestly thought she wasn't because somewhere deep inside my brain told me that it wasn't true. That gave me some hope and then out of no where Courtney walks up and says "We need to talk" We walk away from everyone and she said we needed to break up. I couldn't believe it. Why would she do this to me or to us. I needed some answers, but I was afraid of them and the reason. Then she had said the 9 words I feared "We need to break-up because I love Duncan. So you never loved me! I screamed. She said "To be honest I only dated you to get farther in the music business and It would have looked better to have gone out with you than some hot, sexy, delicious, fun, cu- ok that's enough I said. I had to cut her off because I couldn't listen anymore. I mean it really hurt me when she broke up with me but, not as much as when Gwen broke up with me. I can still remember it clearly like it was yesterday…

_Flashback:_

_4 years ago:_

_Gwen: Trent we need to talk_

_Trent: Ah please tell me it's not what I think it is_

_Gwen: It's what you think it is_

_Trent: I told you not to tell me that_

_Gwen: Trent you're a great guy, I mean that but this isn't working _

_Trent: Is this because I offered to brand myself with a "G"_

_Gwen No… well yes but it's not just that, you've got your… "quirks" and I've got mine. I get that, but you've been throwing challenges for me and I need to win this fair and square ok._

_Trent: What are you saying?_

_Gwen: It's over, I'm sorry._

_Trent: I hear you loud and clear_

_Justin: So do I…._

And then the rest of the Grip's confronted her, without me! and they made her vote me off. The thing was I didn't really mind because what I did was wrong and when on the aftermath Geoff had told me to come up with a sad song even if I wasn't. I had to even though I could never be mad at Gwen. Anyway back to the point, I was still mad at Courtney for breaking up with me because I really do like her and never wanted to break up with her. I just walk away from her and I won't say another word to her for the rest of the night.

Courtney's pov:

After I broke up with Trent I went after Duncan and I was ready to tell him how I felt. 'I was completely and irrevocably in love with him'. I need to tell him because I broke up with mister perfect for him and if he rejects me I don't what I'll do. So I walk over to him to tell him how I feel and he just stares into my eyes, Then when I finish talking he stands up and starts to laugh in MY face! That repulsive Basturd Mother Fucking Jerk face ogre. How dare he laugh in Courtney Garcia's (1) face. Fine! I don't need him and then I run into the woods. When in truth is that I broke up with my perfect boyfriend just for a guy who laughs in my face. When I'm in love with him and who isn't worth my tears.

The killer's pov:

I see Courtney crying alone in the woods and I go over to comfort her. When she see me she gets all mad at me for going to comfort her. She begins to run away but I grab her wrist and don't let her go. She is the source for a lot of the problems I had to deal with so she had to be stopped. She gets really worried and tries to break away but I'm much stronger than she is. Next I dragged her into the woods and Murdered her. Then out of no where I see a pale, white, ghost-like Figure. GWEN! I scream and run over to hug her but she quickly pulls me off. I had to know how she came back from the dead so I ask her that and when she responds she says " I was never really dead but I had to fake my death to catch you in the act of killing. I asked Leshawna and Bridgette to help me so I could pull it off. Bridgette came up with that fake Drowning story and Leshawna did my makeup. " So all this time you have been watching me ready to stop me from killing. Yes I have she said and then I give her kisses. She tries to stop me to no avail but then she says something that finally does "I know who you are" Who? I ask she says you are…

AN: (1) - According to Todd Kaufman, producer of the show, Courtney is Hispanic. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter but, sadly, it's almost the end. I'm writing two end chapters with different results so read both and you can pick which one you like best. I'm going to tell you who the killer is now it's Tyler, Just kidding or am I? you don't know, it could be. Please review and vote on my poll.


	12. The end

**AN: This is the final chapter of the story. However, I have an Alternate ending as well but, I prefer this as the ending. The alternate ending is totally different from this but, I just had to write it so it could support both fandom's. If you don't understand what I mean now then, you'll understand when I publish the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story!**

The killer's pov:

"I know who you are" she said Who? she said you are… TRENT. I hear rustling in the bushes. Duncan emerged and when he saw Gwen ran over to her and hugged her. While he does so, I load up my gun and fired a shot into the air as a warning to them. They look my way and cower in fear with each other. I ask Gwen who do you pick me or Duncan? She's says Me and I scream yes then I ran over to hug her.

Gwen's pov:

I had to say Trent because he had a Freaking gun. I mean really he would have killed us both if I hadn't. I looked over at Duncan who looked mortified but I gestured at the gun Trent dropped. He got what I meant then he picked it up. He fired off a shot in the air to stop Trent from hugging me any longer. Trent froze in place, shaking with fear.

Duncan's pov:

I told him to let Gwen go and he did. I told him that we were going to call police and they were going take him to jail. He cooperated with it, with Great sadness.

_Flashforward:_

As they were about to take him away he called out to Gwen to come over there for a second and she did. I really hope that she wouldn't have gone over to him but she did so, I respect her decision. I can't believe that Trent was the killer because he never seemed like the killing type and especially for Gwen. Wow I just couldn't believe that he loved Gwen for maybe 6 years and without me knowing!

Gwen pov:

I don't know what Trent wanted to say but I had to see because I would regret it if I didn't ask him before he went to jail. What? I asked, still ticked off that he tried to kill Duncan when he was once my friend. Well I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. Yeah right I said then why did you kill Chris and Sierra? I don't know and I killed Courtney too. What he killed Courtney? I mean I don't like Courtney but I don't want her dead. See Gwen I'm still in love with you he said and I said Yeah but I'm married to Duncan so I can't be with you and you went about it wrong.

You should have been straight up with me the day we came back not kill people so you could get closer to me ok. Yeah I understand and I'm really sorry. I looked into his emerald eyes (oh I missed those eyes) and saw he was telling the truth. The cops said we had to hurry along because they had to leave. I told him to come over to me so I could hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We had said our goodbyes and as he was walking back something inside me had told me I had one last thing to say to him. I yelled to "Trent wait" and he stopped and stood still I ran over to him and gave him one last final hug that lasted for more than it should have. What I said next brought tears to both of our eyes "We'll be friends forever right" I said "I hope so and I'm sorry about everything". Well that part I'm still mad at you about but, the healthiest thing in the world to give to people is forgiveness I said. Then he had to get in the police car but when it was leaving he stuck his arm out the window and waved his arm around. What was on arm was the friendship Bracelet Beth gave him in Total Drama Action and I shook mine at him too. I whispered silently to myself, "Goodbye Trent, I'll miss you. See you in 9 months.

**AN: I know the ending was so freaking corny but, I wanted to end on a happy note. I will say one thing about the alternate ending though: It doesn't end well for one character. One more chapter and this will be the end!**


	13. Alternate Ending

AN: Here's the alternate ending. Wow, I can't believe it's over…. Thank you all for reading my story/ies and reviewing. It really means a bunch me. This is the first story I ever finished and I'm glad others enjoyed it. Without further ado, here is the last chapter!

The killer's pov:

"I know who you are" she said Who? she said you are… TRENT. I hear rustling in the bushes. Duncan emerged and when he saw Gwen ran over to her and hugged her. While he does so, I load up my gun and fired a shot into the air as a warning to them. They look my way and cower in fear with each other. I ask Gwen who do you pick me or Duncan? She's says Me and I scream yes then I ran over to hug her.

Duncan pov:

Why would Gwen chose Trent I mean we're married. what's she thinking? I ask her why she would chose Trent and she said "He treats me better than you ever did and I mean come on I know you hooked up with Courtney since we've been back at camp. Also I know for a fact that Trent would never cheat on me anyway. Would you Trent? Of course not Babe that Jackass replied. Hey Babe Trent asked Yeah Gwen said Call the cops while I watch Duncan ok sure bye Trent she said.

Trent/The killer's pov:

Well Duncan your going to jail and since this is your third strike you'll be in there for a long time. Why did you kill Chris and Sierra? Well I never really liked them and besides would anyone really care if they died. They weren't fan favorites and also I killed Courtney too because I found out about your affair before Gwen did. Who told Gwen? Well isn't obvious, It was me. Why did you kill her? I felt like it. When I told Gwen earlier today, She was really depressed and she needed someone to be their for her so I made sure I was there. So your going to put me in jail while you and Gwen go off to get married? Yep and your legally divorced because I had forged the paperwork and they totally bought it so, Gwen and I could even be married by tomorrow if she wanted to. You lying piece of shit, I hope you burn in hell! Yeah whatever I hope the same goes for you to. Then the cops come over and arrested me.

Gwen pov:

I couldn't believe that Duncan would cheat on me with that CIT slut. I couldn't even believe that Courtney broke up with Trent, He's like your rarely found Prince. Sure he has some quirks but that's some of the things I love about him. In this world you really can't find a guy like him. Duncan, He's like a devil, evil and dark. He is like the most ugliest, retarded, repulsive basturd I have ever met. I just can't believe that a person like Trent exists and I can't believe I dated Duncan. When we were on Total Drama Action, Duncan wanted date me but I was with Trent at the time and I broke up with Trent for Duncan yuck. I can still remember that day…

4 years ago:

Gwen: Trent we need to talk

Trent: Oh please tell me it's not what I think it is

Gwen: It's what you think it is

Trent: I told you not to tell me that

Gwen: Trent you're a great guy, I mean that but this isn't working

Trent: Is this because I offered to brand myself with a "G"

Gwen No well yes but it's not just that, you've got your "quirks" and I've got mine. I get that, but you've been throwing challenges for me and I need to win this fair and square ok.

Trent: What are you saying?

Gwen: It's over, I'm sorry.

Trent: I hear you loud and clear

Justin: So do I….

What I didn't tell Trent that day was that I wanted to be with Duncan instead off him. Breaking up with Trent was the Biggest mistake of my life.

Duncan's pov:

I couldn't think how I deserved this because I did nothing wrong. I never had an affair with Courtney while we where here but she had tried to get back together with me when she thought Gwen was dead. Hell the only girl I looked at here was Gwen and after that Elvis wannabe had told I cheated on her she believed every word he said. If that 5th Beatle thinks he's getting away with taking my girl then he has another thing coming. What I don't get is why Gwen believed him? I thought we trusted each other. When the cops came to arrest me I let them take me and when we were pulling away I shouted out the window "Trent you lying piece of shit I'll get revenge on you and Gwen you better look out because when I come back because I'm going to kill your fag of a boyfriend and I will get you back. Then they shouted to me while looking lovingly at each other "See you in 10 years Duncan".

The End?

Nope just to this story

Stay tuned for the first endings sequel:: The Mistake And The Regret

And the Second ending: Revenge Of A Criminal


End file.
